wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Roaracryst
English: }}Roaracryst (Japanese: ロアキジュシク Hepburn: Roakijushiku, pronounced ɾokijɯ̥ɕiku, English: /ˈrɔːrɑː’krɪst /) are a species of Crystal Monsters, fictional creatures that appear in an assortment of video games, animated television shows and movies, trading card games, and comic books licensed by The Crystal Jewels Team, a Japanese corporation. They are gray spider-like creatures with powerful spider abilities. In most vocalized appearances, including the anime and certain video games, they are primarily voiced by Doku Idonshi The design was conceived by Ashigo Midori and finalized by Zeturi Kanori. Roaracryst first appeared in Crystal Jewels in Japan, and later in the first internationally released Crystal Jewels video games, with the same name , for the original Game Q. Like other species, Roaracryst are often captured and groomed by humans to fight other Crystal Monsters for sport. Roaracryst are one of the most well-known varieties of Crystal Jewels, largely because Roaracryst is a central character in the Crystal Jewels anime series. Roaracryst is regarded as a major character of the Crystal Jewels franchise as well as its mascot, and has become an icon of Japanese pop culture in recent years. It is also seen as one of the major mascots for Gameguys and Demogames. Concept Roakijushiku was designed in 1990 in Crystal Monsters magazine. Developed by Demogames and published by Gameguys, the Crystal Jewels series began in Japan in 1991, and features several species of creatures called "Crystal Jewels" that players, called "brawlers", are encouraged to capture, train, and use to battle other players' Crystal Jewels or interact with the game's world. Roaracryst was one of several different Crystal Jewels designs conceived by Demogames's character development team. Artist Ashigo Midori is credited as the main person behind Roaracryst's design, which was later finalized by artist Zeturi Kanori. According to series producer Maruko Jinko, the idea of the name came from a spiderlike animal and then derived from a combination of Japanese: "roa" means lower class, indicating that Roakijushiku is in first stage, "ki" means spirit, indicating Roakijushiku's happiness, "jushi" comes from resin, and "ku" comes from ward. Despite its name's origins, however, Midori based Roaracryst's Game Series 1 design. Developer noted Roaracryst's name as one of the most difficult to create, due to an effort to make it appealing to both Japanese and American audiences. In North America, the name was translated to Roaracryst. “Roar”, dedicated to how scary spiders are, and “cryst” borrowed from the few letters of the franchise. Roaracryst is 1 feet and 8 inches tall (50.8 centimeters), and it appeared to be a spider-like creature with gray fur and black eyes. They appear as spider-like creatures that have short, gray fur. They also have four legs (You can always tell a spider because it has eight legs. ... Scorpions, harvestmen, ticks, and in fact all arachnids—not just spiders—have four pairs of legs). In Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 ½ , gender differences were introduced; a female Roaracryst now has an indent at the end of its chin giving it a heart-shaped appearance. They attack primarily by projecting webs from their bodies at their targets. Initially Roaracryst is chosen to be lead characters for the franchise merchandising, with the latter as the primary mascot to make the early comic book series more "engaging". However, with the production of the animated series, It was chosen as the primary mascot, in an attempt to appeal to female viewers and their mothers, and under the belief that the creature presented the image of a recognizable intimate pet for children. Its color was also a deciding factor, as blue is a primary color and easier for children to recognize from a distance, and with consideration to the fact the only other competing spider mascot at the time was Spider-Man. Though Jinko acknowledged that the character was relatively popular with both boys and girls, the idea of Roaracryst as the mascot was not his own, with the company responsible for the production of the animated series OLM, Inc. giving the suggestion to utilize Roaracryst’s potential to Gameguys, and stated he felt the human aspect of the series was overlooked by Japanese children who embraced Roaracryst by itself more readily. Appearances In Crystal Jewels In the video games Its first appearance, in Crystal Jewels, Roaracryst can be found in Shuriken Tower as one of the Crystal Monsters who has a possibility of joining the player to collect the medals. In Crystal Jewels 2, he is the player's companion who is the main companion and the rival of Marcy's Maruka. In Crystal Jewels 3 and Crystal Jewels Pakular, Roaracryst has an ability to join the player in his or her quest. In the main games, Roaracryst is one of the Crystal Monsters who appeared to be wild. In Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, he is capable of merging with any Crystal Monster in the player's party. In Crystal Jewels Arcade, Roaracryst is the playable character, as well as in games like Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl series, Crystal Jewels Dungeon Rescue series and Crystal Jewels Land, where he overcomes many problems with companions and defeat many bosses. He participates in the Crystal Jewels Tournament games, and Crystal Jewels Tetris, as well as Crystal Jewels Fire and Ice, Crystal Jewels FREE!, CrystalZeni games, Crystal Jewels Puzzle Truzzle, Crystal Jewels NES, Kurisukken Stadium games, and Crystal Jewels SkyDrive, Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars, Crystal Jewels Z Battle, Uranium and Neptunic Skies, and Crystal Jewels 2000. Roaracryst made about almost a game appearances in the Crystal Jewels franchise. In the anime and manga In the Crystal Jewels (anime), Roaracryst remained companion of Kouchu Misako. Ever since they first met in the episode, "Crystal Jewels Go! (episode), they will always bond together, since Kouchu and Roaracryst first met since Kouchu was 9 years old. In the manga adaptions, Crystal Jewels: Kouchu's Quest, Roaracryst Tales, and Crystal Jewels GT, he is also Kouchu's companion in different counterparts. He also appeared in Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures and Crystal Jewels Zenerations, and Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies (anime). He is solo in some specials, and the spinoffs. He appeared in Crystal Jewels Go!, stars in Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst, Crystal Jewels Stories, Crystal Jewels Roaracryst's Adventure, Crystal Jewels Adventure, Crystal Jewels Chronicles, Crystal Jewels X, and Crystal Jewels Arcade, and Crystal Jewels MiniZ, within it's film adaption, and his upcoming appearance as a titular character in Roaracryst (2021). Controversy In August 12, 2017, China have banned Crystal Jewels in a golden hour because of the reasons that spiders and their population can be scary.